In the industry of radio frequency equipment, antennas are connected to transmission line cables by connectors known as SO-239 and PL-259 screw machine connectors. These screw machine connectors are expensive to produce and are difficult to assemble. Additionally, the interconnecting male--female components are subject to radio frequency losses due to corrosion in harsh environments. One early type of transmission line connection described in the Blonder U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,169 patent was comprised of many small components which had to be individually assembled and which increased the points of contact at which corrosion or radio frequency disturbances could occur. Another attempt to prevent corrosion includes the Emery U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,277, which is an earlier invention by the present inventor, which describes embedding a contact plate in a plastic body to seal the cable connections to the contact plate and a machine screw which also isolates the contact plate from the atmosphere when attached to an antenna.